<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort Hours by clarkjoekent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370161">Comfort Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent'>clarkjoekent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gai is the best, Gender Dysphoria, Kakashi Needs a Hug, Nonbinary Character(s), Nonbinary Kakashi Hatake, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has a bad day and Gai is there to help them through it, one cuddle at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may or may not have uh pushed some of my own experiences in while writing Kakashi (i̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶). I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now so here it is. Pls enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." Kakashi was limping through their house, trying to find the rice bag Gai made them a few years ago. It was the only thing that soothed this pain. Kakashi practically cried when they unearthed it from a pile on the table. Kakashi threw it into the microwave and waited the three minutes it took to heat up. Another twinge of pain shot up their stomach and they grabbed the counter top, hoping to level the pain out.</p><p>As soon as the microwave went off Kakashi grabbed the bag and hobbled to the couch, where they have been spending the whole day. The Copy Nin gently placed the bag in their lap, right against their throbbing stomach.</p><p>Gai keeps telling Kakashi to go to Tsunade when the pain gets too bad but they're used to it. Once a month for the last 15 years, it was enough to disassociate from the pain.</p><p>Although lately it's gotten worse. Not necessarily the physical pain but the mental gymnastics they go through when it happens.</p><p>Kakashi hummed happily as relief washed over their body. They drifted off to sleep, curled around the bag in their lap. They woke up an hour later to a sharp pain and the smell of curry.</p><p>"Owww." Kakashi groaned as they tenderly sat up. Gai was cooking his famous curry in the small kitchen. The Copy Nin stood up clutching the bag before walking over to the stool closest to the microwave. They reheated the bag and placed it back into their lap.</p><p>Gai looked at Kakashi and smiled. He planted a soft kiss on their forehead before going back to the food. Another five minutes and they were sitting down eating Gai's mild curry.</p><p>"A bad day today Rival?" Gai looked at Kakashi with concern.</p><p>"Maa, it's a normal day." Kakashi loathed it. They hated the pain and the constant reminder. Kakashi talked to Tsunade once and she suggested hormones but they didn't want to change their body yet. Kakashi just wanted to be comfortable with it.</p><p>Kakashi told their father first, when he had come back from a mission. Sakumo nodded and asked Kakashi questions about how they wanted the addressed and so on. He knew a teammate who was exactly like his pup, so it was easy to talk about and understand.</p><p>Gai found out one day at the Academy. Kakashi decided to wear a paw print dress to class because they liked it. Gai had always thought Kakashi was a boy. To his credit he was half right. On most days he's right. Kakashi preferred male pronouns out in public but they weren’t just a boy or a girl. They were Kakashi. Gai seen that and carried on as if nothing had changed. It was nice.</p><p>Kurenai and Asuma understood to a point, Kakashi just told them to use he/him pronouns to avoid any confusion. They were too wrapped up in each other to really care.</p><p>Kakashi told Minato next who smiled and nodded. The Yellow Flash said that pronouns were never a big thing for them either and Kakashi almost cried. Kushina called Minato her girlfriend once in front of Kakashi and almost panicked worried she outed Minato, but they laughed and told her it was okay. Kakashi smiled and told her they were the same. Kushina was so happy because Kakashi genuinely smiled. She picked Kakashi up and carried them to her apartment for a celebratory dinner, with Minato laughing behind them. </p><p> Kakashi never really had to tell Rin. She just knew. Kakashi had gotten really bad cramps during a mission. Instead of asking about anything Rin handed them a balm and told them it should help. Kakashi smiled and took the jar gratefully. She put a big jar in the medical bag she gifted them on the day he became a jonin.</p><p>Kakashi never got a chance to tell Obito.</p><p>Kakashi frowned at the plate in front of them, feeling the thoughts creep in like usual. They tried to focus on the food instead, which seemed to do the trick. They finished eating and Gai put the food away. Kakashi attempted to wash the dishes but a wave of nausea hit them and they were done for. Gai helped them to the couch and continued to clean.</p><p>Kakashi secretly loved it when Gai doted on them. They were so used to taking care of themselves so when Gai feels like spoiling Kakashi, they let him. It was a rarity anyway. There was a struggle in the beginning. Gai is persistent. Kakashi chuckled at the memory of a passive aggressive Gai shoving food in their face.</p><p>"Did you want me to heat the bag up again?" Gai asked once he was done.  </p><p>Kakashi shook their head. They wanted the jar. Tsunade is kind enough to replace the balm when they run out, her concoction was a little more powerful but they needed it.</p><p>Kakashi took care of their cramps and then cuddled up next to their boyfriend. Gai had turned on the fourth Icha Icha movie while they were gone. They sat in silence, Gai's arm was around Kakashi's shoulder pushing them closer together.</p><p>Kakashi was feeling great until the part in the movie showed the wedding. They looked up at Gai who was happily watching the trash movie. Kakashi loved the idea of walking down the aisle, in their father's dark blue yukata. As if on queue a nasty cramp creeped past their defenses and Kakashi had to bite down a scream. The Copy Nin tensed up causing Gai to pull back and ask if they were okay.</p><p>Kakashi shook their head, trying to swallow down the pain and the tears that were building up.</p><p>Kakashi hated everything. This constant reminder of who they were supposed to be, they were born a girl, they were supposed to be a kunoichi. Gai was missing out on a normal life with a normal person and Kakashi loathed every second of it.</p><p>Gai recognized the look in Kakashi's eyes and face. He pulled his love onto his lap and held them tight. One day his love will seep into Kakashi's skin and heart, convincing them that he didn't want anybody except Kakashi.</p><p>"Rival, it's okay. I have you. Just breathe." Gai rubbed circles into Kakashi's back attempting to soothe his partner.</p><p>When Gai was younger Kakashi had come to his aid on multiple occasions, saving him from grown men beating him up in an alleyway. Gai had only returned the favor once, when an enemy nin found out Kakashi's secret. Gai doesn't remember much, all he remembers was the feeling of the third gate opening and the enemy nin's face breaking under his fist. After that day Gai vowed to never let anyone hurt Kakashi ever again.</p><p>Kakashi was their own enemy in this fight and Gai was there to punch the bad thoughts that were clouding their mind.</p><p>Kakashi tried to bury their head into Gai's chest. Just like the cramps, this terrible feeling will pass. Kakashi sniffled and looked up at his boyfriend's face. Gai smiled back down at them and kissed the tip of their nose.</p><p>"I love you Kakashi."</p><p>"Even if I don't have everything together?" Kakashi slid off Gai's lap and settled against the arm of the couch.</p><p>"Give me one person in this whole village that has everything together." Gai raised an eyebrow daring Kakashi to come up with someone.</p><p>Kakashi thought about it for a minute and shrugged, "Maa you got a point." Kakashi let a smile dance across their face. Gai laughed sending butterflies to their stomach. Maybe they will be okay, even if they don't love themselves fully, Gai was there to fill in the missing spots.</p><p>Gai gestured to Kakashi to move back into cuddle mode. Kakashi wholeheartedly complied. Nuzzled back up against their boyfriend, Kakashi grabbed Gai's hand and squeezed. Gai kissed Kakashi's hand and changed the movie from Icha Icha to Godzilla vs Mothra.</p><p>Kakashi drifted off, warm from the feeling of love that came off of Gai.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>